The Way of the Minor Clans
The Way of the Minor Clans was the first source book on nine of Rokugan's most powerful Minor Clans in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the ninth in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: Ree Soesbee, John R. Phythyon Jr., Rich Wulf, Jim Long, Rob Vaux, Kenyon Daniels, Patrick Kapera, Rick Dakan, and Shawn Carman * Additional Material by: Andrew Grim, Jeff Kyer, Paul Rocchi * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus, Rob Hinds, Scott James, Ben Peck * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear * Art Director: John Zinser * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Ree Soesbee * Interior Layout: Steve Hough Table of Contents Introduction: Nihgthmares (page 4) * Nightmare: Fiction with Ryosei and her father Kitsune Gohei. Chapter One: The Way of the Mantis (page 8) * The Way of the Mantis ** Kaimetsu-Uo * History ** The Age of Gusai ** The Storm Legion ** Ancestor Kaimetsu-Uo ** The Tao of the Buke ** Territory * Sailing the Seas of Rokugan ** Sailing and Shipbuilding ** The Emperor's Seas ** Ships *** Kobune *** Sengokobune *** Sampans *** Barge *** Koutetsukan ** The Ivory Kingdoms * Skills and Techniques ** Mantis Bushi School * Who's Who in the Mantis ** Yoritomo * Peasant Weapons Chapter Two: The Way of the Fox (page 26) * The Way of the Fox ** The Unicorn ** The Kitsune Myth ** Culture ** Hunting with a Fox ** The Three Man Alliance ** Living with Spirits ** Hidden Footsteps ** Notable Battles: Night of a Hundred Deaths * Skills and Techniques ** The Kitsune family ** Kitsune Shugenja School ** Kitsune Taboos * Who's Who in the Fox ** Ryosei ** Ancestor: Osusuki & Akomachi Chapter Three: The Way of the Dragonfly (page 38) * The Way of the Dragonfly ** Culture ** Water's Sweet Clarity * Skills and Techniques ** The Tonbo family ** Tonbo Shugenja School ** Magic * Who's Who in the Dragonfly ** Tonbo Toryu ** Ancestor: Tonbo Maroko Chapter Four: The Way of the Sparrow (page 48) * The Way of the Sparrow ** Culture ** Golden Sun Plain * Skills and Techniques ** The Suzume family ** Suzume Bushi School * Who's Who in the Sparrow ** Suzume Yugoki ** Ancestor: Doji Suzume Chapter Five: The Way of the Badger (page 58) * The Way of the Badger ** Shiro Ichiro ** Culture ** Magic * Skills and Techniques ** New Disadvantages *** Outcast *** Refused by Family *** Refused by the Clan ** The Ichiro family ** Ichiro Bushi School * Who's Who in the Badger ** Ichiro Chuga ** Ancestor: Ichiro Fureheshu Chapter Six: The Way of the Centipede (page 68) * The Way of the Centipede ** Culture ** Lady Sun ** Golden Sun Plain ** Flames of the Goddess * Skills and Techniques ** The Moshi family ** Moshi Shugenja School ** The Archer's Reach * Who's Who in the Centipede ** Moshi Wakiza ** Ancestor: Moshi Azami, the Morning Star ** Moshi Jukio Chapter Seven: The Way of the Falcon (page 78) * The Way of the Falcon ** The Lands of the Falcon ** The Founding of the Falcon * Haunted Secrets ** The Falcon and the Yorei ** The Falcon and Honor ** The Falcon and Other Clans * Skills and Techniques ** Eyes of the Eagle ** Falcon Bushi School * Who's Who in the Falcon ** Genzo ** Ancestor: Hayabusa Chapter Eight: The Way of the Tortoise (page 88) * The Way of the Tortoise ** History of the Tortoise ** The Tortoise in Rokugan ** Duties of the Tortoise ** Secrets of the Tortoise ** Someisa (Shinsei's Riddle) ** Culture ** Golden Sun Plain * Skills and Techniques ** The Tortoise Bushi School * Who's Who in the Tortoise ** Ancestor: Agasha Kasuga ** Hyobe ** Kemmei Chapter Nine: The Way of the Wasp (page 98) * The Way of the Wasp ** A Bloody Gempukku ** The Broken Blade ** Wasp Culture ** Bound to the Bow ** Magistrates and Money ** The Wasp's Nest * Skills and Techniques ** Fletchery ** Wasp Bushi School * Who's Who in the Wasp ** Tsuruchi ** Mukami Chapter Ten: The Lost Three (page 108) * The Way of the Boar ** Foundation ** Peaceful Reckoning ** Shakoki Dogu ** The Boar's Heart ** The Fall of the Boar ** The Ronin Heichi ** Skills and Techniques *** Mai Chong *** Mining *** Mai Chong ** The Heichi family ** Heichi Bushi School * The Way of the Hare ** History ** Ancestor: Reichin ** Skills and Techniques *** Usagi Bushi School ** Survivors of the Hare *** Usagi Ozaki * The Way of the Snake ** Isawa Chuda ** The Founding of the Snake ** History *** Dark Temptation *** The Five Nights of Shame ** Skills and Techniques *** Chuda Shugenja School ** Adventure Hooks Way of the Minor Clans